Smallville: Fade
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Que hubiera paso si...Las cosas resultan diferentes con Gia y Graham, siendo en realidad ellos dos respectivamente, Amazing Grace y su hermano Glorious Godfrey. Bajo las ordenes de Darkseid, espero sus comentarios
1. Redes

Smallville Fade

Superman creado por Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Jody Thompson es Gia

Alexander Scarlis es Graham Garrett

En el apartamento de Graham. Clark entra y se sorprende al encontrar una gran fiesta. Graham le dice que él es un cazador de cabezas; que rastrea las personas fuera de servicio por trabajos. Se encuentra en la fiesta de Graham a Lois, como la cita del nuevo chico. Graham le aconseja a Clark, que vaya a la terraza. Para observar la vista de la ciudad, Clark le hace caso y va. Minutos después aparece una chica de cabello castaño y se presenta ante él

Hola soy Gia. – ella le tiende la mano. Clark se le queda viendo y le da la mano

Hola...Gia. Soy Clark. – mientras ella le tiene la mano derecha, con la mano izquierda le acaricia la mano con que la saluda

Lo sé. – Responde ella y ríe - Un tipo como tu, debe tener una novia, ¿eh? – le pregunta

El suspira y pone cara de tristeza - ¿Yo? Yo no.

¿Quieres hacer un recorrido? Escuchado, que la vista desde la habitación es incluso mejor que la del balcón. – ella le informa y lo besa. Luego ambos ríen y se quedan viendo - ¿Qué sucede?

Yo no te conozco. – Clark le responde. Ambos vuelven a reír

Ella esta apunto de decirle, que Graham la envió. Para que él pasara un buen rato.

Cuando piensa que con eso lo puede espantar – Te ves muy estresado, creo que necesitas que alguien te ayude a relajarte – Ella le vuelve a ofrecer la mano, Clark lo piensa por unos minutos. Y le toma la mano a Gia

Ambos entran al departamento de nuevo y ella lo Gia a una habitación. Graham los observa, Gia se da cuenta de esto y le guiña el ojo, Clark ha entrado a la habitación y ella detrás de él cierra la puerta

En el interior de la habitación. Clark se queda viendo el lugar, en especial la cama king. Gia se acerca a él y le acaricia la mejilla.

Estas listo – Gia le pregunta a Clark

Si – responde él, ella se le acerca. Cuando nuestro granjero la detiene – como…sabías donde esta la habitación – el la interrogo

Ella miro hacia el suelo y luego lo miro a los ojos – soy una vieja amiga de Graham – ella se volvió acercar a él y lo beso apasionadamente. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Clark puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y la levanto. Llevándola a la cama, sentía el maravilloso perfume de ella

Gia bajo sus manos, llegando a la chaqueta de Clark. Este movió sus brazos hacia atrás, mientras que ella se la empezaba a quitar. Al cae al suelo, ella empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, al terminar de hacerlo hizo lo mismo que con la chaqueta. Hizo que bajaran por los brazos de Clark, hasta caer al suelo y al mismo tiempo besaba el cuello de Clark

Ella se agachó, y desabrocho los pantalones de él. Vorazmente ella le bajó los calzoncillos, tomando su pene en su mano. Ella se puso de rodillas, metiéndolo en su boca. Mientras que se endurecía, saboreando un agradable probado

Después de un momento, ella trajo a su atención a sus bolas, chupar ellos en su boca, lamiendo el eje de la degustación de su carne.

Gia. Eso se siente tan bien – le dijo y ella rápidamente le respondió

Gracias, pero tengo algo más en mente. Termina de quitarte tus zapatos y el pantalón, que me voy a desnudar – le dijo. Clark se sonrojo y rápidamente obedeció y luego se acostó en la cama, esperándola

Ella se desarmo el peinado que llevaba, se quito los zapatos y su vestido. Quedando en ropa interior, Clark únicamente la admiraba. Se quito lo ropa interior frente de él y se acerco lentamente. Kent pensaba, que esta mujer en verdad no era como Lana. Que siempre tenía miedo a mostrarse

Eso se siente tan bien, pero no tengo otra cosa en mente – le dijo Clark y ella río ante el comentario

Mi amigo Graham, me trajo un chico malo – le respondió y se rió maliciosamente, mientras se acomoda sobre él. Mientras que Clark sentía que una bestia sexual rugía dentro de él.

Los pechos voluptuosos de Gia, se movían de arriba y abajo. Ella le arañó la espalda, al sentarse sobre él y rodear sus manos sobre su espalda

Rápidamente él empujó, haciéndola gemir con entusiasmo. Su pene palpitaba, como sus jugos se apoderó de él. Hizo un mayor empuje con fuerza en su sexo al enviar su semen caliente dentro de ella.

Eso fue increíble - dijo Gia, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho. El le sonrió.

Estoy contento de haber aceptado la invitación de Graham – le dijo. Mientras acomodaba su cabeza en la almohada.

He tenido una noche, muy divertida contigo. Clark Kent – le decía. Mientras ella también acomodaba su cabeza en la almohada y Clark le besaba los labios

En verdad me has ayudado a relajarme – le contesto, al mismo tiempo se le ocurrió algo y sonrió. Se sentó en la cama.

Ella lo miró a los ojos a Clark - ¿estás bien?

Me haces un favor – le pregunto

Si, claro querido – le respondió ella – Que quieres

Dame un masaje en los hombros – sin escucharlo de nuevo. Se gano detrás de Clark, rodeos sus piernas con la cintura de Clark y se acomodo para consentir a su amante. Dándolo al mismo tiempo un beso en los hombros

Gracias. Gia – le decía. Mientras bostezaba Clark

¿Cómo se podría resistir, a todos estos músculos abultados? – Gia pasó las manos por los brazos de Clark

Se siente, muy bien – decía Clark, cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido poco a poco. Se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido y lo acomodo en su lado de la cama. Clark poniendo su cara dentro de la almohada, Gia se había maravillado con él

Que grandulon – se dijo. Lo observo y volvio a pensar - En verdad, eres grande por todas partes

Continuara._._


	2. Revelaciones

Desde aquí, la historia dará una vuelta de 180°. Gia y Graham son hermanos, revelándose que ambos son de Apokolips

Clark estaba teniendo una pesadilla, durante la noche. Gia no sabía que hacer, hasta que pensó en una forma de calmarlo, acariciarlo

Shhhh... - Arrastró sus dedos contra sus nalgas musculosas, tratando de aliviar algo de su tensión. Pero en ese momento, Clark Kent se despertó sobresaltado.

¿Que sucede? – pregunto Clark. Gia lo volvio acariciar y le dijo

Nada que un hombre grande y fuerte como tu, le interese. Vuelve a dormir, hermoso - colocando su mano sobre el pecho de Clark. Provocando que este aun adormilado, caiga en la cama pacíficamente y vuelva dormir – buen chico – ella ronroneo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Lo seguía admirando, le acaricio debajo del mentón y ella apretó su mejilla contra su pecho fuerte – me gustas – ella se hacia atrás con una sonrisa, presionando la punta del dedo a la nariz

La luz del sol brillaba a través de la ventana y las cortinas, era muy brillante. Clark empezó abrir los ojos, poco a poco. La sensación era mucho más afín a sus globos oculares se rociaron en ácido, y él gruñó, levantó la mano hacia sus ojos, tratando de hacer sombra. Él estaba como pegajoso de sudor. ¿Qué demonios había hecho la noche anterior? ¿Dónde estaba? Se encontraba desorientado, como en respuesta a su pregunta, hubo un maullido, en la cama junto a él moviéndose. Clark tarde se dio cuenta que no estaba solo y que no todo el peso en caliente sobre el pecho era su edredón. Tenía su brazo cruzado sobre el. Sentía que era suave y de uñas largas. Abrió más los ojos y se dio cuenta que las uñas de la chica eran de color un tono escarlata. Entonces recordó que había pasado la noche con una desconocida. En la fiesta de Graham, se giro para ver su rostro y para su sorpresa, ella tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Parece que lo estaba contemplando hace tiempo, escucho una voz

Algo va mal. Guapo – Gia le pregunta, Clark la vio y le sonrió

No, nada. Todo esta, bien – le respondió muy rápidamente. Cuando ella exclamo

Clark - se burló la chica - estas mirando mis tetas. Clark salto en la cama con escuchar esto

Yo…yo no lo estoy haciendo – en realidad, Clark observa su cuerpo. Desde lo de Simone, que no estaba con alguien. Sin darse cuenta en un rápido movimiento ella lo besó, sus labios presionando firmemente contra los de el, un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Clark sintió responder, los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello, inclinándose más cerca. Las manos de Clark respondieron y vagaron por el cuerpo de Gia, explorando cada curva. Él la besó profundamente, los labios entreabiertos, lengua buscando la entrada en su boca. Él la quería, lo había reconocido.

Ella abrió la boca ligeramente y le susurro - Eres tan fuerte. – ella se encontraba maravillada con él.

Durante la noche. Ella movía los dedos sobre sus rasgos cincelados en primer lugar, seguido de los músculos pectorales sólidos, y luego el abdomen surcado. Otras exploraciones más adelante prestados no hay resultados diferentes.

Su sueño era tan profundo que podría confundirse con la muerte, pero ella sabía mejor. Él se encontraba cansado, por lo que le había contado su hermano, por lo que escucho de boca de Clark. El pobre había perdido a su padre a inicios de año y había perdido a su novia, todo planeado por su ex-mejor amigo

Como varias veces, durante la noche él se despertó.

¿Dónde? ... ¿Qué...? - Sus hombros se tensaron, trató de incorporarse.

Shh... Todavía no. Quédate abajo. - La castaña esbelta a su lado habló en voz baja, su mano suave acariciando su frente, volviendo a la calma.

Su tamaño y dureza fueron sorprendentes, y no se sorprendía fácilmente en tales asuntos. Incluso, él tiene una energía inagotable.

Ella lo montó, gemidos y gruñidos, con deleite no fingido, y en su casi inconsciente, que duró tanto tiempo que corría de un clímax en voz alta a la otra.

¡Oh, sí! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! - ella se las arreglaría una y otra vez.

¡Sí, sí! Vamos, amor. Ven. ¡Ven dentro de mí! - Una parte de él se rebeló, se negó a cooperar. Pero esa parte no estaba en su control. - ¡Sí! sí, ¡mi amor! ven, ¡ven por mí! ¡OH, sí! ¡Sí! – momentos después Clark volvía estar inconciente, ella lo seguía adolorando cuando se abrió la puerta, es Graham el nuevo amigo de Clark y hermano mayor de Gia

Hermanito, me gusto tu nuevo amigo – decía ella, mientras besaba el cuello de Clark

El se puso serio - Me alegro, pero espero que le agrade más al amo

Yo creo que le agradada, tiene un enorme poder. Que esconde de los seres humanos, dame unas horas más y te lo averiguo

Este sonrió – muy bien…Grace, me parece que vas a seguir jugando con él. Más adelante

Si…porque cuando este listo, tendré más diversión con el nuevo príncipe de Apokolips. No te parece…Godfrey – el le sonrió

Te parece, si nos ponemos a trabajar – le pregunta

Bien – le responde Grace, de mala gana a su hermano e inician el control mental de Clark Kent

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero sus comentarios :)


End file.
